Hylian High School Hijinx
by KennethLestrade
Summary: Zelda/Fire Emblem crossover. Centers around Link and Zelda. Link and his friends are in high school, and they go through all the high school drama, like love, and rivalries. Will Link win Zelda's heart, or will Marth steal it away. Zelink. M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

The blond lie in his bed, alarm clock blaring, reading '6:30 a.m.'.The teen smacked the alarm clock's snooze button while muttering "Too . . . early." He heard a noise coming from his window. The boy lifted his tired body from the bed to his window, opened the window and looked out. No sooner had he stuck his head out the window was the boy hit in the head with a small pebble. "Oww! What the hell?!" He looked around angrily, and noticed a head of flaming hair. "Roy? What the hell was that for!"

"Had to wake you up some way buddy!" the the red head shouted from the sidewalk below. "Now come on! School starts in a half hour!"

"Then why do I need to be awake now?! Its only a five minute walk to the school." he responded, regaining composure.

"Because if we're lucky, we might be able to see the end of cheer leading practice." Roy stated calmly.

"Why Roy! You sly dog, I shall be down momentarily!" with that, the blond threw on his trademark green shirt, along with some old jeans and his shoes. He grabbed his books from his desk and ran downstairs. "Bye mom! Bye dad! See ya tonight!" he was out the door before they could respond. "Alright! Ready! Let's go!" he began walking ahead of the other male.

"Wow Link, a new record. You were down in 30 seconds flat!" Roy shouted.

"Well you gave me major inspiration to speed it up." Link said with a large grin.

"Please! You just wanna go be the pimp you are with the entire cheer squad." Roy said while poking Link's arm.

"I'm no pimp, they just all like me." Link said none challantly.

"And you've dated all of them at least twice. And made out with each of them on each date." Roy said while looking away.

"Your point?" Link said, confused.

"Never mind."

The rest of the commute to school was nothing special, just the usual morning questions of 'how are you?' and 'sleep well?' and the such. They arrived at school through their normal entrance, the back of the gym. And they were in luck, the cheer leaders were still practicing. Link and Roy were walking across the gym and sat down on the bleachers, and waited to be noticed. Their "patience" was soon rewarded when one girl with silvery hair walked to them.

"Hello boys." she said in a girly almost air headed tone.

"Ruto." the boys answered in unison.

"What brings you two to the gym so early in the morning? School is no where near about to begin." Ruto answered in a different tone. She took a sip of water from a nearby bottle.

"Is it really that early? I hadn't noticed." Roy answered innocently.

"Oh your lies are so transparent, and yet your so cute when you do it." Ruto said, tilting Roy's chin up to look at her. Roy's face was graced with a light shade of pink. "Still so cute." she lightly kissed his cheek and continued her conversation with the boys, Roy holding his cheek the whole time. "Well, I should probably go back to practice, we need to get this routine down soon, or we'll never make state, see ya guys later!" she waved as she headed back to the group of girls.

"Roy, you can relax any time you want to." Link said looking at the red head with his hand still on his blushing face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, hehe." Roy rubbed the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly. "By the way, have you decided which one you'll be going steady with yet?"

"What are you talking about you walking strawberry?" Link said, looking at the younger male.

"Who are you gonna start dating seriously? Saria? Or Malon?" Roy asked. There was a long silence.

"I don't know if I'll be picking either one." Link said while looking down.

"Seriously? Why? You've been looking at them since we started hanging out back in the fifth grade." Roy said turning to his friend. "Then who are you interested in now?"

"Well, I guess its the council president." Link said turning to Roy and smiling.

"Zelda?! Shes the councilman's daughter! Do you honestly think she'll go for you?" said Roy.

"I know, but no one said I couldn't dream, right?" Link responded.

"I guess not. I'm just saying, you probably got no chance." Roy said with a childish grin.

"Gee, thanks for the vote of encouragement Roy!" Link shouted sarcastically. Their conversation continued in a different direction for a short time, and the bell rang.

"Well, time to start heading to class I guess." Roy said standing from the bleachers, letting the cheer squad pass through the door before him "Ladies first." he held open the door, smiling all the while.

"You smile a lot." Link said, blandly walking past Roy.

"Its better than scowling all the time, isn't it?" Roy said, sticking his tongue out at the older teen.

"Shut up. I don't scowl all the time." Link retorted. Link hadn't been paying attention to where he was going and he ran into a girl with long golden hair. Both teens fell backwards dropping their respective things. "Oh! I'm sorry, I guess I really wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Link looked up and noticed who it was he ran into, the student council president.

"Its quite alright, I wasn't really paying much attention either. I'm terribly sorry for making you drop your things. I hope I didn't cause you any trouble." she said politely.

"Oh, no, no trouble at all Madam President." Link responded politely.

"I'd prefer you don't call me that, its far to formal for my tastes, just call me Zelda please?"

"Um, sure Mada-, I mean Zelda. Need any help?" Link asked handing her a folder.

"No, its quite alright, I'm fine. Well, my friends are here. I guess, I'll see ya around? Bye." Zelda walked towards her friends, who were across the main lobby from where Link and Roy currently stood.

"Who are her friends anyway?" Link asked looking at Roy.

"Let's see, that one is Peach, daughter of the ambassador, that's Ralis, the Zora domain's ambassador's son, Saria and Malon, co-captains of the cheer squad, and Marth, boyfriend." Roy said pointing at each individual.

"Wait? Ralis? Isn't that Ruto's brother?" Link asked

"Adoptive brother. Shes technically the ambassador's daughter, but since she was adopted, she doesn't get as much attention as her older brother."

"Well that sucks, speaking of the little mermaid, hey Ruto." Link said waving to said girl.

"Hello boys." she responded. She glanced in Roy's direction and he blushed while quickly looking away. Ruto let out a small giggle.

"Hey, Ruto, Ralis is your brother correct?" Link asked.

"Unfortunately. The boy seriously needs to stop living off the press, he can't go somewhere without at least one member of a magazine following him."

"Interesting. So, ready to go to class my friends!" Roy said, slinging his arms over their shoulders and walking them toward their class. "So Link, gonna tell Ruto what you told me earlier?"

"Tell me what? Does it have to do with if hes finally gonna go steady with one of those girls?" Ruto asked looking at the boy in green.

"It kinda does. I'm not gonna date either one." Link said looking ahead of him.

"What?! You've been eyeing those girls for at least five years, your telling me your just gonna drop them like that?" Ruto asked surprised.

"I'm intrested in the councilmen's daughter." Link replied blandly. Ruto walked quietly for a short moment.

"Oh, well she is prettier than them, it makes sense. I hope things go well." she said in a calm caring voice.

"We must part ways now my friends! I'll see you guys after history!" Roy said happily, walking down the hall.

"See ya!" they answered walking into their biology class. The bell rang and their school day began.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruto and Link made their way to their lab table in the back of the class as the teacher walked in. The teacher approached the board and begin to write the day's activities. "Now today class we'll be reading chapter 2 sections 2 through 4 and then we'll be starting the experiment on page 74. Any questions?" he stated. Ruto's hand shot up. "Yes Ruto?"

"Yeah, can't we just finish the experiment today instead of only starting it?" Ruto asked

"No Miss Ruto, the experiment takes the course of one week to complete. Now could you stop being so sarcastic in the morning?" the teacher stated, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Yes Prof. Rauru." Ruto looked at Link. "This guy seriously needs to calm down."

"No kidding, but you also need to stop being so sarcastic." Link responded, taking out a notebook.

"But its so fun!" Ruto pulled out her book. "You can't ask me to change the way I am just for one old geezer. Besides, we have bigger matters to attend to." Ruto said leaning closer to the blond.

"Like what? 'Cause this assignment seems pretty important as of right now." Link wrote down something in his notebook.

"How about the fact that you like the councilman's daughter and you still haven't told the co-captains of the cheer-squad." Ruto looked at ink's notebook and wrote down the same thing.

"To be honest, thats none of your business. It involves me and me alone." Link finished the first page of the book.

"Well, I'm only looking out for my friend, that's all. If you ever get up the courage to ask out Zelda, I hope things go well." she stuck a piece of gum in her mouth.

"When I get up the courage?! Are you implying I'm scared to ask her out? I'll have you know, the only reason I haven't done so yet is because she has a boyfriend." Link proclaimed.

"Puh-lease! It took you at least 2 years before you asked Saria, and then another 3 months to ask out Malon, courage ain't exactly your strong point." Ruto finished by blowing a bubble.

"Oh shut up! And aren't you suppose to be reading?" Link turned to the final section they were suppose to read for the day. Ruto stared at his book and then at hers, realizing he was almost done, and she had only read the first paragraph.

"I'll get it done later." Ruto picked up Link's notebook and wrote down the his notes into her own book.

"Can't you ever do any of your own work? You always copy my notes."

"Not my fault you let me." she handed him back his notebook. He took it and glared at her for a moment. Class continued for most of its remainder without any major screw-ups. Class was about to end, when Ruto began an old conversation. "You never told me how your gonna tell those two that you don't want to date either one of them." Ruto said, gathering her things.

"I say again, its not your business, it involves me, and me alone, end of discussion."

"Yeah but-"

"End of discussion." Link repeated

"You're no fun!" Ruto complained. With that, first period was over, and they headed off to find their fire headed friend. Their search ended rather quickly, as that same red-spiked head flew down the hall and stopped in front of them. "Someone is hyper, excited, or needs to use the bathroom." Ruto said looking at the boy.

"I'm hyper and excited!" the red head exclaimed.

"Whats her name?" Ruto asked.

"Huh? How did you-?" Ruto just looked at him. "Oh yeah, you're you. Anyway, her name is Elice, shes beautiful!" Roy spun around and hugged Link.

"I'm all for expression, but I don't roll that way!" Link ground his fist into Roy's head lightly.

"Ow! I'm sorry! I'm just so happy!"

"Wait, how did you just meet this girl? Did you not notice her in the past?" Ruto asked.

"She just transferred here, today was her first day. Oh there she is!" Roy pointed at a girl with long blue hair and a light blue blouse.

"Her? She tried out for cheer leading yesterday. We're considering her for the squad." Ruto explained.

"One more for the squad? Its just one more girl on the sidelines cheering just like all the other ditzes on the field." Link stated. Ruto punched his arm. "Ow!"

"I happen to be one of those 'ditzes' thank you!" Ruto shouted.

"Like I said ditzes." Link answered. Ruto rolled her eyes.

"You know shes Marth's sister, right?" Ruto directed her question at Roy.

"No, which means, no chance." Roy sighed in sadness.

"Whats the problem?" Link asked, confused.

"Wow he's dense. Marth and Roy don't really see eye to eye, Marth won't let Roy near his sis."

"That's not right, he should just stay out of his sister's personal life." Link said

"You should be worrying more about how your gonna get Marth away from governmental beauty."

"Ruto, I'm not gonna try breaking them up. Thats not right, if they break up, yay for me, if they don't oh well." was Link's bland response.

They arrived at their next class, Geometry, Roy's least favorite subject. Luckily for them, the three sat near each other, well, lucky for them anyway. The teacher approached their podium.

"Class, be silent and listen to me." the teacher bellowed. The fact that the teacher was a bit of a bitch just added on to the reasons for hating the class. "We have a new student for this class, say hello to Elice, its her first day here so please be kind to her."

"Yes Ms. N." Ms. N. was a strange teacher indeed. She had dark skin, yet, she had bright redish-orange hair, and an abnormally large nose. This only added to Roy's fear of her, if she ever talked to him about his grades, he always had a slight fear of being poked in the eye by her nose.

"Guys...its her. Elice." Roy let out a dreamy sigh.

"Roy, relax. Nothing to worried about." Link said, taking out a notebook. "Shes not sitting by us, so it'll all be okay."

"Elice, you shall sit in back behind the lad with red hair." Ms. N. said while writing the assignment on the board. Elice moved to the back of the class and sat in her seat behind Roy. Roy began to breath a little heavier than normal. "Now, you children are being allowed to work in groups. But first, Elice, do you know anyone in this class?" Ms. N. asked, pointing at said girl with her chalk.

"Um, yes, I know Roy, he's in my History class." Elice answered.

"Fine, then you shall work with him. Now open your books to page 98 and do problems one through twenty-two for class work, and then you'll be given your homework later. You may begin."

"Hey Link, wanna work together?" Ruto asked the green-clad boy.

"Do I have a choice?" was his reply.

"Not in the least." Ruto smiled, pulling out her book. Ruto heard Roy's increase in breathing. "Relax, it'll all be fine. Just relax." she whispered to the red head.

"I guess we should get started, right?" Elice smiled at Roy, causing him to blush. "Roy, you okay? Your face is red. Are you warm?" Elice asked in a caring tone.

"I-I'm fine. We should get started." Roy opened his book. _"Shes talking to me, and I'm not acting like a bumbling moron, maybe this will be okay."_ Roy thought. He smiled and began to scrible done the math problem.

"They would be so cute together." said Ruto.

"Work Ruto, your not copying this time." Link said, writing down the number '9'.

_"This is wonderful! I'm working with the girl I love, and she seems to like me, at least as a friend, maybe things will blossom from there. Maybe I should ask her to hang out."_Roy thought. "Hey, Elice?"

"Hmm?" Elice looked up from her paper.

"Would you-"

"Hey do you know the answer to number twelve?" Ruto interrupted Roy.

"I think its 3.816. But I'm not sure." Elice answered.

"Thank you." Ruto replied with a smile.

"I hate you Ruto." Roy whispered angrily.

"No you don't!" she chirped.

"Back to work Ruto." Ms. N. belted out from her desk.

"Sorry ma'am." Ruto mumbled to herself as she turned back to her desk.

Class had gone on for its remainder without any interruptions. Roy's blush had calmed from a fiery red to a pale pink, almost un-noticeable. Ruto managed to copy Link's work yet again, and Roy had made a pleasent conversation with Elice. The bell rang signaling the end of the second class, and the soon beginning of the third.

"Hey Elice, you wanna hang out with us after school?" Ruto asked.

"Sure, it sounds like fun." Elice smiled. Roy's blush became a rose petal red.

"Well by 'us' she means everyone but me, I have to work later. I've gotta make sure that everything goes well for the band and that I keep them happy." said Link

"Where do you think we'll be hanging out Link?" Ruto asked. Link went wide eyed.

"I hate you right now."

"They always do hun, they always do." Ruto tapped the blond's shoulder, despite his annoyance. "So its settled. Meet us at this address at 7, okay Elice?" Ruto scribbled the address on a piece of paper and handed it to Elice.

"Thank you, I guess I'll see you guys tonight. ciao mis amis!" Elice shouted as she ran down the hall.

"Au revoir!" Ruto shouted and returned to the two boys, "Au revoir to you boys as well." Ruto walked down the hall to her next class.

"That girl is annoying as all hell." said Link.

"Only if she wants to be. Well, see ya at lunch." Roy waved good-bye and went to class. Link sighed.

"Its gonna be a long day." Link turned and walked up the stairs, and headed to his next torture of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Link walked into his history class and saw that there was a new seating chart. Link looked at the chart to see where he sat when he saw the name of the student sitting next to him. It was the object of his affection, the student council president, the councilman's daughter, Zelda. Link kept an outward composure, while inside his heart was doing back flips on his stomach. He took his seat and sat there. He really wasn't friends with anyone in the class, so he kept to himself, only looking at the board when need be and looking in his book the rest of the time. The bell rang and the teacher walked in. He was a large man, with tan skin and light tan hair. He had a large build with a tattoo of what looked like a dinosaur footprint on his shoulder. He looked old so, it was understandable that he was the history teacher, but if he heard you say that you'd have detention faster than you can say the word.

"Class, as you can tell, we have a new seating chart, which means one more thing, time for a new project. Now, for partners. . ." the teacher went on. Link was more concerned with the girl sitting next to him. she was beautiful with that long golden hair flowing down her back. ". . . Marth and Ralis,-"

"Thanks Professor Darunia!" the boys answered in unison.

"I'm gonna regret putting them together. And finally Link and Zelda." Link's head shot up from his desk to look at the teacher. "Now for what your projects will be on. . ." Prof. Darunia continued on once again. Link sat there with a static face, while his mind was in a state of total happiness.

_"I get to work with...Zelda? This is wonderful! I get to spend time with her without anyone freaking about it!"_ Link thought. He looked up to hear the teachers last words.

"Marth and Ralis, you shall work on the history of the ancient kingdom of Altea, And Link and Zelda, you two shall do your report on the history of the ancient kingdom of Hyrule. Now, as a token to you all for the last test scores, you will have the entire period to work on the report, that is once we gather our things and head to the library." Prof. Darunia walked to the door with his briefcase and motioned for the class to follow. Link gathered his things and followed. He once again wasn't paying attention and bumped into the same girl he bumped into at the beginning of the day. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I did that again, and to the same person no less! I'm terribly sorry!" Link picked up the girls books and handed them to her. Zelda let out a small giggle.

"Its alright. I think the way your babbling is kinda cute." she let out another giggle, "At least your kind enough to pick up my books for me when we bump into each other. Thank you." she smiled at him.

_"She thinks I'm babbling, but she thinks its cute, so that's a start in the right direction!" _Link shouted in his head. They began to make their way to the library,Link was looking around the hall, when he saw a boy in a tight, blue, long-sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans. He had blond hair that covered one of his crimson eyes. He also wore a white scarf that covered the bottom half of his face. His eye met Link's and Link felt a slight chill. The boy then turned away from Link and he saw a long ponytail. Link looked away and continued. _"Who the hell was that? And what was with his outfit, its spring and hes in long-sleeves? Weird."_ Link said, holding open the door for Zelda, and following her in.

"Link, I'm going to see if there are any books on Hyrule, and you can write down anything you already know, okay?" Zelda asked, looking at the boy. Link nodded. Zelda smiled and walked off. Link took out a notebook. Really the only thing he knew about Hyrule is that one of its kings was King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, and that most, if not all the princesses were named Zelda. _"Zelda? Wait? Could that mean...?"_Link thought. Zelda returned with a large reference book.

"Well, the librarian said this was the best book they had on the subject." she placed the book on the table in front of Link.

"Quite a large book." Link said, looking the book over.

"Its all there, Hyrule's history and culture. I hope we can get through it all." Zelda said, opening the book. "Why don't you get a computer and see if you can find anything online."

"Sure, I'll do that." Link smiled at her, she returned it. He walked off in the direction of the computers. He was almost there when someone grabbed him and pulled him into the aisle of books. When Link got a look at his captor, he saw it was the same guy from the hall earlier. Link pulled his arm free. "You again, what the hell do you want?"

"Nothing more than a simple talk. So your my sister's new partner?" the blond asked Link.

"Sister? Zelda's your sister? Didn't know."

"Well now you do. My name is Sheik. I-"

"Sheik? As in third best student at this school?" Link asked.

"Yes _THAT_ Sheik. Now, as I was saying. I am her older brother, which means I'll do anything to protect her. So if you make her sad in any way, you and I will have a problem. I'm still skeptical of her boyfriend, so you better behave. Understood?" by now Sheik had Link pinned to the bookcase. Link nodded. "Good. Now I have to get back to class, I'll be in enough trouble as is. Just remember, I'm watching you." Sheik released Link and walked past Zelda, waving to her along the way, and vanished behind the library's doors.

_"Creepy freak. Why would I hurt her? I've barely spoken to her. And I still don't understand his get-up. Long sleeves and a scarf in spring, what is up with that, seriously?!"_Link returned to his course to the computer when he was once again interrupted by someone, and this person he didn't particularily care for.

"Hello Link. I see you've been partnered with my girl."

"Get out of the way Marth, I'm not in the mood. Her brother is annoying enough." Link tried to push Marth out of the way, but he didn't budge.

"You mean Sheik? He can be a bit of an annoyance can't he. Anyway, like I was saying, you try anything funny and-"

"We'll have a problem? Listen I don't have time for you, I need to get to a computer." Link pushed past the other boy and made it to a computer, when a familiar hand smacked next to him. "What now Marth?"

"I won't start anything right now, but come the track meet today, you'll be in trouble. I'll prove to you I'm the better one."

"Two problems Marthy-boy. One, I've always been faster than you, and two, I'm not going to be at the track meet, I have to work today." Link continued his search for anything to help with his project.

"Then you just spared yourself major embarrassment." Marth gave a small snicker, and walked back to his silver haired friend, Ralis.

_"Damn that guy is annoying. Now these little run-ins have put me back at least ten minutes. annoying little bastards. First off, I'm not gonna upset her, at least I hope I won't. And Marth, Marth's just unbearably annoying." _Link thought as he continued the search. He was sure anything online could be found in the books, but he looked it up anyway. He found a site dedicated to Hyrule history. He didn't really read it, but he printed it out for the report all the same. He returned to th table Zelda was at and placed the small stack of papers on the table. "That's everything I could find. I'm sure it's all in the book, but just being sure." Link sat back down and looked at the papers then at the book Zelda was reading. That's pretty much how the rest of the period went, Link would read parts of the pages, and then secretively look at Zelda. He was looking at the blond beauty when the bell rang, time for lunch. Link was walking down the hall when a familiar head of flaming hair walked next to him.

"So how was History?" Roy asked.

"You knew we were getting project partners and you didn't tell me because?" Link asked looking down at the boy.

"I don't know." Roy said, shrugging. Roy and Link got in line and bought lunch and looked for their silver haired friend. She was at their normal spot, sitting at the table closest to the door

"Hey guys." Ruto greeted. Roy was about to sit when Ruto stopped him. "Not there!" Roy looked at her. "We have someone else sitting there." Ruto made a motion with her head, signaling behind him. Roy turned to see the same girl from earlier, Elice. Roy just stared and blushed.

"Way to keep cool Roy." Link pulled Roy out of Elice's way. Elice smiled. "Roy? Rooooyyyyy? Wake up!!" Link smacked the back of Roy's head.

"Huh?! Wha-?!" was Roy's muttered response. "Sorry, spaced out."

"No kidding." Ruto ate some lettuce from her salad. "Anyway, Elice, are you still coming with us tonight?" Ruto asked, turning to the girl. Elice looked at her with a noodle hanging out of her mouth. Elice slurped the noodle and nodded. "So, Link, what time is the band getting there?" Link stared at her.

"Ruto, I can't let anyone in before the band finishes sound check, its against the rules. Besides, I don't even know when they're getting there." Link drank some water. He wiped the drop from the corner of his mouth. Ruto had begun to babble at him, when he saw someone looking at him from an open area not far away; it was Sheik. Sheik motioned his head, signaling Link to come over. Link stood up and asked "Will you excuse me?" before walking off in the direction of the senior. "So what's up?" Link asked when he met up with the boy.

"What? A friend can't ask another friend to come sit with him?" Sheik said non-chalantly, making his way through a small group of people.

"Well I guess not, if they were friends." Link squeezed in between two people.

"You're saying we aren't friends?"

"No, just, we just met, so, its just kinda odd. And the way we met was really weird too." Sheik sat down at a table and he told Link to sit next to him. Link oblidged.

"Link, you already know my sisiter, Zelda, and her,..._boyfriend_," he said the last word like it was a sin to do so, "Marth. And this is one of my friends, Ike." Link followed Sheik's arm to a man who looked at least a couple years older than them. Sheik must have known what he was thinking because the next thing heard was, "It's okay, he's 18, he just looks threatening." Link looked at Ike again, and Ike smiled. Link returned it. Zelda looked at Link.

"Hello again, you just keep popping up everywhere don't you?" Zelda also smiled at him. Link once again returned it. Marth glared at Link, then he took Zelda's chin between his thumb and forfinger.

"Oh Zelda." Marth pulled her face closer and kissed her lips gently, then pulled away from a blushing Zelda. Link's fists clenched beneath the table. "You're so cute when you blush." he kissed her again. Link was ready to snap. He needed to leave.

"Excuse me, I think Ruto needs to bug me for some homework. Nice meeting you all." Link stood and left. He started feeling angrier and angrier. To do that to her in public, to publically make her feel awkward, that was just rude. Link's fists clenched tighter, turning his knuckles white. He sat back down intruding on a conversation.

"So its settled, Roy will be your date to the Twilight Cafe." Ruto said closing her eyes and smirking. Roy glared at Ruto.

"Ruto you little fish bitch what are you doing?" Roy mumbled to Ruto, making sure no one heard.

"Apparently being your guts dumbshit, and don't call me a fish bitch." Ruto went to step on Roy's foot, when she missed and slammed on Link's

"OWWW! What the hell Ruto?!" Link shouted.

"Sorry! I was aiming for Roy!" Ruto quickly answered and quickly picked up her tray and left.

"Fish bitch." Link mumbled to himself, massaging his sore foot. Roy began to speak to Elice.

"So, what class do ou have next Elice?" Roy rubbed the back of his head nervously, and blushed.

"Um,..." Elice looked at her schedule, "English, with Ambi, why?" Roy looked happy.

"'Cause we all have her too, yay!" Roy threw his arms around Elice. Roy quickly recoiled and blushed, remembering who it was he was hugging. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Elice's cheeks turned a slight pink; apparently, only Link noticed. "Well, I guess we should get going then." Roy picked up his tray. He went to pick up Elise's when he stopped, "May I?" he asked as politely as he could. She nodded, and her tray was wisked away along with Link's.

Link looked at the clock, _"Damn, 12:30 already? I need to get a better sense of time."_ Link thought. He quickly grabbed his bottle of water off his tray before Roy made off with it. Link offered to show Elice to class.

"What about Roy? Shouldn't we wait?" Elice asked, looking in the general direction he went.

"He knows where to go, besides, he needs some time to relax." Link laughed a little to himself. Elice looked puzzled. "Just come on." Link said with a smile. He gently pulled her hand and lead her down an odd winding hall in the school.

"Who the hell designed his place?" Elice questioned, looking at the many curving, white walls.

"A teenager obsessed with the female form." Link said, half jokingly.

"They hired a teenager to do this?!" Elice asked, surprised.

"There was a contest. The student who made the best design, was allowed to design the new wing. So, someone won, and they were allowed to design the wing, with slight changes to their original design. It was finished this summer. It was promised that the student who designed it would be allowed to have at least one class of his to be here, with up to two others. And since its completion, its become one of the most popular locations of the school. Its earned itself the nickname 'the snake" for its shape and its varying colors." Link looked at the walls and that the color had changed, what was once white, was now a pale blue. He looked ahead and saw a pale red. "So, like I said, winner got his design put into the school."

"So, whos the one who won? They must have a wonderful artistic eye." Elice said in wonder, looking at the wonderful hallway of curves and color Link sheepishly raised his hand. "You?! You didn't strike me as the artistic type. Wonderful ob." se smiled at him. The same red blur that had passed them before shot down the hall and met them.

"Hey guys!" Roy shouted, panting. "Thanks for waiting you blond prick!" Roy shouted in mock-anger. Link flicked his nose.

"Enough boy. We need to get going." Link opened the door and walked in, the other two following after. Ruto sat in hedesk, which was, for some very unknown reason, placed right noext to Link's as well as Roy's.

_"Wonder how she managed to do this."_ Link thought. They took their seats as the bell wrangand the class began.


End file.
